Ciano
| size = Large town | languages = Common | races = Humans | government = Monarchy | ruler = | factions = Clergy of Hivena | ageoftga = }} Ciano is the capital of Goldshire in the Fourth Age. A town seemingly without morals, it is located within the Drachian Forest on the Northern Continent. It is a very sexually charged town, which worships the deities of love, fertility and sex. Because of this reason, the town is often frequented by clerics of Hivena, the Goddess of Love and Fertility. Contains: Temple of Matriarch, Temple of Patriarch, Temple of Sex, Temple of Love, Red Light District, Inns, Public Houses, Bardic Circle, Market, Statue of Nesa Mikoto. History Third Age Ciano was built in the Drachian Forest in Northern Libaterra, based on the legend that the forest had once been populated by nymphs, sexually active creatures. Because of the legend, the town attracted several brothels and equally curious visitors. The promiscuity in the town eventually attracted the Clergy of Hivena as well which built a temple for Hivena, the Goddess of Love and Fertility, although several other spirits of fertility were the object of worship as well among the town's growing number of courtesans and prostitutes. Despite many foreigners seeing the town as a seamy underbelly of Libaterra, native Libaterrans viewed the town with more sympathy and even with respect. Ciano thrived and provided help for many infertile women who came to pray for the goddess to grant them children. The courtesan system became very popular, and it was not uncommon for people to have many lovers while even scholarly studies were made on different sexual practices. Heterosexual, bisexual and homosexual relationships as well as various practices such as sadomasochism were not frowned upon in the town where everything was more or less allowed although rape and murder were still regarded as crimes even in the rather liberal Ciano. The town witnessed the awakening of the ancient warrior Gilgamesh from a magic crystal which erupted from the ground on one of the outlying farms in 1017 AE while Reign was celebrating the Day of the Damned festival. Gilgamesh went on a rampage after his release, killing several people, including Sinlarine shaman apprentices, members of the Dwarven Triad as well as Colonel Harland Sanders's daughter Mary and the wandering clown Ronald McDonald. The warrior mysteriously vanished from the town before the local authorities could catch him. Cityscape The entire town is almost a red light district, but was not scorned by the larger percentage of Libaterra during the reign of the Locken Loyalists, and such views have continued to the Fourth Age. Ciano has many temples devoted to restoring fertility to the sterile and giving women a greater chance of successfully bearing children. The first temple of Hivena has not been maintained properly, however, and has simply one cleric, Reginold Taim, taking care of it presently. The town also has large farmlands near it as well as several poultry yards. It provides a steady supply of thousands of chickens which are the source for Colonel Harland Sanders's famous fried chicken. Culture Ciano's courtesans, men and women alike, are considered sacred beings, for they bring happiness to a great many families by also acting as, effectively, surrogate mothers and fathers to them. What appeared to be the seamy underbelly of Libaterra is actually a place of great joy. The town is famous for its foods and drinks. A mixed sweet alcoholic drink known as the Cianese Ambrosia has become notable for its apparent properties to cure impotency and turn people horny. Colonel Harland Sanders, a former officer of the Loyalist army, has also become a minor celebrity in the region thanks to his exquisite fried chicken which is one of the town's main exports. Sinlarine shaman apprentices visit the town to have their rites of passage via sex in the red light districts in late summer of each year. During this time the town's economy is booming due to Sinlarine purchasing all sorts of wares for their beloved. Notable people *Third Age **Bagoas **Harland Sanders **Mary Sanders **Reginold Taim **Ronald McDonald See also *Cianese Ambrosia *Clergy of Hivena *Libaterra Map (Distreyd Era) Category:Settlements in Goldshire Category:Towns in Libaterra